Helga Hufflepuff
- "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age." Binns says this late in the year 1992. Given that Hufflepuff would be of age by the school's founding, the latest she could be born is 976. Wales - The Sorting Hat refers to Helga as "sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad" which is likely a reference to the South Wales Valleys. Furthermore, at , Helga's portrait speaks with a Welsh accent., Great Britain |blood=Pure-blood or Half-bloodGiven Slytherin's hatred of Muggle-borns, it is unlikely he would work with one. |died = 11th century (possibly) |alias= |title=Founder |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Hepzibah Smith (descendant) † *Mr Smith (possible descendant) *Zacharias Smith (possible descendant) *Sally Smith (possible descendant) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=*Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Hufflepuff family |weight = Plump|nationality = Welsh}} Helga Hufflepuff (fl. c. 993) was a Welsh witch and was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While the other founders chose to have special students, she accepted them all without preference, but the students of her house are described as loyal and hard-working. Helga's portrait remains at Hogwarts. Biography Early life Helga Hufflepuff was born in the 10th Century and came from the broad valleys of Wales. She was either born or married into the Hufflepuff family. Helga's greatest friend was Rowena Ravenclaw from the Scottish glens. Hogwarts founder United by the common goal of creating the world's best magic school , Helga Hufflepuff, and her good friends Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin built Hogwarts Castle together and established Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sometime around 993. She brought people from different backgrounds together to help in the building of the school.Famous Wizard Card While the other founders took students based on either ambition, bravery, or intelligence, Helga took the loyal, hard-working, patient and tolerant and treated them all equally. She had a gift for Food-related charms, and her recipes are still used as the basis for many Hogwarts feasts.Wizard of the Month, Rowling's official website She also arranged for the house-elf contingent to work in the kitchens, giving them somewhere safe to work, where they would not be mistreated or abused.J.K. Rowling PotterCast Interview After a time in which the school enjoyed great prosperity, Helga's fellow founder Salazar Slytherin proposed a controversial action in which Muggle-born students should not be admitted to Hogwarts based on their heritage. Hufflepuff and the rest of the founders refused this, however, and the problem escalated to such degrees that Salazar ultimately left the school permanently. Post-mortem One relic of Hufflepuff's, a small golden cup, had been passed down to her distant descendant Hepzibah Smith. Smith said the cup was supposed to have some magical powers, many of which she hadn't tested. The Cup was stolen from Smith by Tom Riddle, who corrupted Hufflepuff's legacy by changing it into a Horcrux. However, the Cup was destroyed by Hermione Granger with a basilisk fang during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Physical appearance Helga was a round, plump woman with red hair and blue eyes. She often sported a wide smile. Helga usually wore a brown or yellow dress. Personality and traits Helga favoured loyalty, honesty, fair play, and hard work, but was known to accept all students regardless of whether or not they possessed these traits. Members of her House usually display at least one of these traits in varying degrees. Given that all of her portraits show her with a wide smile, it can be inferred that Helga was a very jolly woman. Her affinity for food-related charms and plump shape might also indicate that she had a large appetite. Helga was renowned for her compassionate nature and charming ways. She took in the house-elves to work in Hogwarts Kitchen, where they could work in peace and safety. This was considered to be the best option at the time for house-elves. While the other founders were careful in selection of students, Hufflepuff took in the rest. She was also a woman of tolerance, willing to accept Muggle-born students and disagreed with Slytherin's pure-blood exclusiveness, as well as bringing together people of varying backgrounds to construct the school and ensuring a decent working environment for house-elves, who were generally treated with indifference if not outright cruelty by most wizards. Magical abilities and skills Hufflepuff was described as being one of the four greatest witches and wizards of her age. *'Charms:' Helga was highly talented in food-related charms and many of her recipes are still used in Hogwarts today, testifying to her unique talent as a magical cook. With the help and abilities of her fellow founders, she bewitched the Sorting Hat into a sentient magical artifact with personality in order to sort students well after their lifetimes. Furthermore, despite the immense difficulty of the Patronus Charm, Helga could produce a non-corporeal Patronus. *[[Magic|'Magical']]' Manufacturing:' Helga created a cup with special magical powers, which was eventually passed down to her descendant, Hepzibah Smith. Possessions * Wand: Hufflepuff owned a wand made of an unknown wood, length, core and flexibility. * Hufflepuff's Cup: Hufflepuff owned a cup that was reputed to have special magical powers, though these were never revealed. It was eventually passed down through the Hufflepuff family to Hepzibah Smith. The cup was stolen by Tom Riddle and made into one of his horcruxes. See also *Godric Gryffindor *Rowena Ravenclaw *Salazar Slytherin *Hogwarts founders *Helga Hufflepuff's Cup *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Etymology * The name Helga is from Helge, from Old Norse heilagr, meaning "holy" or "blessed". Their symbol is the badger, a large mammal related to the weasels with distinctive white stripes on its head. In Celtic mythology, a badger was a guide. The badger also can symbolise a tendency to be hard-working, strong, and tenacious. Hufflepuffs are known for loyalty and hard work. * Helga was a name which was common in northern Europe; in countries such as Norway. It was soon adopted by many soviet countries and others which bordered with the north, including; Russia, Latvia, Denmark and Belgium. As those in northern Europe pronounced the 'e' in Helga as more of a cross between 'e' and 'o', and, like the french, didn't pronounce the 'h', the soviet countries adopted the name as 'Olga'. Some countries, including Germany, kept the name as 'Helga'. * Hufflepuff could mean "huff and puff" or blustery. "Huff" also means to breathe; "puff" is a medieval term for pastry. Behind the scenes of Helga Hufflepuff as seen in ]] *Both Helga and her friend Rowena were referred to as males in the Sorting Hat's song in early German editions and in the German audiobook of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire read by Rufus Beck. This was corrected in later editions of the book. *Helga Hufflepuff was the May 2007 "Wizard of the Month" on J. K. Rowling's website. Both the famous wizard card and the illustration on Rowling's website depict her as a plump woman with red hair. *At , Helga Hufflepuff speaks in a Welsh accent in her portrait on the Forbidden Journey Ride. This lends further credence to her coming from Wales. *It is theorised that Zacharias Smith is related to Hepzibah Smith and thus is a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. Although Smith is obviously a very common last name, both Zacharias and Hepzibah are uncommon names of Hebrew origin. It seems unlikely that the two first names are a coincidence. Should Zacharias be truly a descendant of Hufflepuff, this would be an odd irony because he lacks the loyalty and fair play that Hufflepuff's house commands, despite being in her house. It is possible that Zacharias was only put in Hufflepuff because he lacked the qualities needed for the other houses and going by one of the Sorting Hat's songs, Hufflepuff did take those at Hogwarts who didn't meet the needs of the other houses. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hufflepuff is available in the Nintendo DS version of . For other devices, she is available in the "Downloadable Character Pack" DLC for the game. * * * Notes and references de:Helga Hufflepuff de2:Helga Hufflepuff es:Helga Hufflepuff fi:Helga Puuskupuh fr:Helga Poufsouffle it:Tosca Tassofrasso ja:ヘルガ・ハッフルパフ nl:Helga Huffelpuf ru:Пенелопа Пуффендуй pl:Helga Hufflepuff vi:Helga Hufflepuff zh:赫尔加·赫奇帕奇 no:Helga Håsblås Category:10th century births Category:Blood traitors Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Gold Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Heads of House Hufflepuff Category:Hogwarts founders Category:Hufflepuff family Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Inventors Category:Portraits Category:Welsh individuals Category:Wizard of the Month Category:Wizards